¿Como puedo ser feliz?
by Inuu13
Summary: Rin era muy feliz pero poco a poco ve como va perdiendo todo. Pero alguien le devuelve esa felicidad que se le habia ido.


El siclo escolar de la preparatoria Shikon daba comienzo el día siguiente. Una chica llamada Rin Ayase, (una muchacha de 15 años de edad, cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura peinado con una colita a un costado, con una personalidad agresiva, mal educada, mal hablada y muy enojona, pero alegre; y en los momentos que esta con gente desconocida es tímida, tierna y educada. Le gusta bailar hip hop, cantar rap y su mayor pasa tiempo son las artes marciales.), se estaba preparando muy felizmente para comenzar su primer año de preparatoria al otro día.

Mama, ¿ya me compraste el uniforme?_ Gritaba la muchacha a su madre algo preocupada.

¡Si Rin, te lo deje dentro de tu guarda ropa, búscalo bien!_ Le respondía su madre (Yuri Arakane de 38 años de edad, aparenta ser una mujer educada, tímida y comprensiva, pero cuando su hija y su esposo la sacan de quicio demuestra ser todo lo contrario a lo que aparenta, osea una persona gritona, enojona y un poco agresiva).

A, ya lo encontré, gracias mama_ Dijo Rin ya más aliviada.

Al otro día a las 7 de la mañana…

¡Ya levántate Rin!_ Se oyó a su padre (Shiro Ayase de 38 años de edad, algo agresivo y ridículo), quien la despertaba dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha.

¡Aaaaaaaaaaaah!, ¡Porque tienes que despertarme así viejo, eres un maldito!_ Rin se para de un salto gritando lo más fuerte que su garganta le permite y pegándole un puñetazo en la cara tirando a su padre al suelo.

¡Ya dejen de pelear!_ Grita la madre de Rin enojada desde su habitación.

¡Que no ven que quiero dormir par de Inútiles!_ Grita la hermana menor de Rin, (Hana Ayase de 13 años de edad, cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, muy agresiva y mal hablada).

¡Tú no te salvas!, también debes ir al colegio_ Grita Shiro a su hija más pequeña.

Dejen de gritar_ Dice un chico con cara de fastidio, (Yano Ayase, el hermano mayor de Rin, de 16 años de edad cabello negro y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, de una personalidad muy parecida a sus hermanas y su padre), el cual estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Rin.

¡Ya vállense de mi habitación debo vestirme!_ Rin grita a todo pulmón muy enojada.

….Ashhh que fastidio…. Pensaba Rin mientras se ponía su uniforme.

YA EN LA PREPARATORIA:

Buenos días alumnos, soy el director….._ Mientras el director de la preparatoria Shikon daba su discurso de iniciación del año escolar Rin y todos los alumnos escuchaban atentamente.

Deberán pasar al patio principal a ver en que salón le toca a cada uno. Les deseo mucha suerte y un buen año._ El director termina su discurso y todos van al sitio indicado y se fijan en que clase les toco.

Mmmm, veamos… Rin Ayase… a si estoy en… 1° C…. Bien allí voy…_ Rin hablaba en un susurro para que nadie la escuchara y la creyera loca.

Rin entra al salón que le corresponde y busca un lugar para sentarse, específicamente en el último asiento del lado de la ventana. La muchacha miraba por la ventana cuando ve el reflejo de un muchacho que se sentaba en el banco de al lado del de ella.

Buenos días, mi nombre es Inuyasha Toaron y me sentare a tu lado el resto del año me encantaría que pudiéramos ser amigos_ Se presentaba el muchacho muy feliz (Inuyasha Toaron de 15 años de edad, muy alegre, divertido, pero despreocupado. Alto, de pelo blanco y largo hasta la mitad de su espalda).

….Que chico más confiado me habla como si ya fuéramos amigos o algo, quien se cree que es…. Rin pensaba sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando de arriba abajo como inspeccionándolo.

Buenos días, mi nombre es Rin Ayase mucho gusto._ Rin respondió cambiando su cara de fastidio inmediatamente por una gran sonrisa.

Buenos días nuevos estudiantes les doy la bienvenida yo soy Bankotsu Maren y seré su profesor de literatura._ El profesor hablaba ya sentado en su banco frente a los estudiantes.

¿Cuando llego?_ Rin mira a su compañero de banco esperando que este le contestara.

No lo sé, Debió de haber entrado mientras yo hablaba contigo.

¡Dejen de hablar! AUNQUE SEAN NUEVOS NO ESPEREN QUE LOS TRATE CON SUAVIDAD, PARA MI TODOS MIS ALUMNOS SON IGUALES, EN MI CLASE NADIE SE DARÁ EL LUJO DE CONVERSAR…. USTEDES DOS ¡AFUERAAAAA!_ El profesor Bankotsu gritó a todo pulmón asustando a los estudiantes.

SI SEÑOR_ Contestaron Rin e Inuyasha al unisono con un tono de miedo.

Ashhh que mal otro viejo loco más que mala suerte._ Decía Rin, parada contra la pared ya fuera del salón, sin darse cuenta de que lo decía en voz alta.

Sí, que mal. No importa, oye me preguntaba… ¿luego quieres que almorcemos juntos?_ Le preguntaba el muchacho a Rin algo avergonzado.

Si supongo que estaría bien._ Rin responde con una cara algo seria.

La hora de literatura pasaba mientras Rin e Inuyasha conversaban de temas triviales. La clase de literatura ya había terminado y los muchachos entraron al salón y se sentaron en sus lugares. Luego tuvieron clase de matemática. Eran las 12:15 y era la hora de almorzar.

Rin e Inuyasha pidieron sus almuerzos y fueron a sentarse en una mesa para comer, ya sentados se limitan a comer su almuerzo.

Disculpen, ¿podría sentar aquí para comer mi almuerzo?_ Se escucha una voz femenina y desconocida detrás de Inuyasha.

CONTINUARA…


End file.
